


CONTEST OF CHAMPIONS: SEMI-FINALS

by ABOOK5117



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABOOK5117/pseuds/ABOOK5117
Summary: The Contest of Champions has now reached it's final four combatants, with the last two Avengers, Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel, taking on the father and son team of the Iron Patriot and the Scarlet Spider. However, the stakes are raised even higher when Gwen Stacy becomes a 'volunteer' in the first Semi-Final match up which pits both Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider together, all which makes things more difficult for the young Peter Parker. Not only that, but Ms. Marvel goes head to head with the Iron Patriot, who by now has proven in his match ups that he's just as cunning as he is ambitious, as well as deranged. Who will be the final two heroes left standing?





	1. Chapter 1

**SEMI-FINALS: SPIDER-MAN VS. THE SCARLET SPIDER PT.1  
  
** On top of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building in Shinjuku, Japan, there was a specially made bridge connecting the two observation decks, and with a teleportation pad on top of each of the roofs. At the bottom of the building, there are holoscreens stationed just above the Japanese spectators watching from behind the barricade keeping the citizens away from the building. Back up top, both flashes of light occur on the teleportation pads, and moments later, both Spidey and Scarlet Spider arrive on top of the observation decks, with Spidey appearing on top of the right tower and the Scarlet Spider appearing on the left. Both Spiders arrival was broadcasted to the screen at the bottom of the building, causing jubilation from the crowd below.    
  
Spidey, hearing the cheers, took a moment to look over the ledge and see not just the spectators below, but was also amazed at the height he was at. _"Ooookay, long way down."_ thought the wide-eyed Spidey. _"It's a good thing all those times swinging around New York helped me get over my fear of heights."_ The Web-Head then looked through the corner of his left eye and was both saddened and worried to see the still seething Scarlet Spider. _"And instead, I'm now scared for someone else."  
  
_ Meanwhile, back in Nick Fury's safehouse in New York, Nick and the rest of his comrades all witness Spidey and the Scarlet Spider's arrival in Japan, with Nick being the only one in the room remaining calm while the others were both worried and nervous.    
  
Beast, like the rest of the 'Secret Warriors', was glued to the giant screen, but appeared to be a bit saddened as he looked at both the Web-Head, as well as his symbiote covered opponent. "I cannot help but feel sorry for Peter," said the furry X-Man. "Fighting a friend is never easy."    
  
Nick, while keeping his eye on the match, still nodded in agreement to Beast's words. "Yeah, I now. Let's just hope that the kid can his save his friend WHILE keeping his head in the game." Moments later, Nick soon noticed that Gwen had not returned from the restroom, and soon grew concerned. "Speaking of the Web-Head's friends, where the hell is Gwen? Shouldn't she have finished taking care of her business by now?"    
  
It was here that Misty Knight decided to calmly answer the former S.H.I.E.L.D. director, despite starting to worry about the girl herself. "I think Sharon said that she was going to check on her."    
  
Just as Misty said that, a highly distressed Sharon ran into the room. "Director Fury!" she exclaimed. "Gwen isn't in the bathroom, and I can't find her anywhere else! She's gone!"    
  
Naturally, this news came as a shock to Nick and the others. All which led them to yell this in unison. "WHAT?!"    
  
Meanwhile, back in Japan, the Ref Bot, with the announcer's face on the screen, hovered in between both Spidey and the Scarlet Spider, surprising them both. "Gentlemen, I can see that you're both ready to get things started," said the announcer, who then gave the Ref Bot a mental command to turned to Spidey, and suddenly, commanded two, thin metallic arms with pinchers to pop out of it's sides. "But first things first. If the both of you would both be so kind as to have over your elimination belts. For in this match, you will not need them."    
  
Though understandably confused by this sudden change in the rules, Spidey nevertheless complied and by removing his belt and placing it over the Ref Bot's arms.    
  
The Scarlet Spider, on the other hand, didn't care about this. Mainly because he was far too focused on getting his hands on Spidey, and these further delays were testing what patience he had left. Once the Ref Bot turned to his direction, the irritable Scarlet Spider quickly removed his belt and placed it over the waiting metal arms, all so the announcer would hurry up and start the match.    
  
With both combatants' belts now surrendered, a puzzled Spidey decided to ask about this change in the rules, all while scratching his head in confusion. "Okay, I don't want to be that guy," said the Web-Head, causing the Ref Bot to turn and face him. "But what's with us handing over our belts? I mean, don't we need them to see determine who wins and who loses?"    
  
"Not this time," the announcer replied with a smile, then ordered the Ref Bot to hover away from the two Spiders and stop just above the bridge. "For in this match-up, it's going to take more than just fighting skill to win."    
  
This caused the Scarlet Spider to be just as confused. "What are you talking about?"    
  
"Well gentlemen, by order of the 'powers that be', it is here that we will see which of you is the better hero...by seeing how you save civilians! And so, let's introduce you to your 'damsel in distress'!"    
  
Just as the announcer said that, a light soon flashed in the center of the bridge, and after it subsided, it was revealed to be that of Gwen, who was still in a zombified state.    
  
Naturally, the girl's appearance is a shock to everyone watching. From the Japanese crowd down below, to the people at Madison Square Garden, to all around the world. But none were more surprised than that of Spidey and the Scarlet Spider, who both saw this with wide open eyes and exclaiming the name of the girl they both loved. "GWEN!"    
  
The announcer was at first startled by the Spiders' reaction to this news, but still continued. "That's right, for in this match-up, Ms. Gwen Stacy has volunteered to help determine our winner!"    
  
Back in New York, more specifically, Times Square, the crowd was stunned upon seeing Gwen's arrival in Japan, all while the Damage Control construction company was cleaning the mess made during Spidey and Electro's match.   
  
One female officer, the Patrolwoman Jean DeWolff in particular, saw this unfold and quickly approached Captain Stacy, who appeared to be watching the tournament through the TV's behind a display window of a nearby electric store. "Captain, did you know about this?!" she asked her superior, trying to sound professional but at the same time, still very serious.    
  
George, however, replied without even turning away from the screen. "Yes, I do know. She'll be fine," he said sounding emotionless, almost robotic.    
  
Naturally, Jean was confused by how George answered. For whether he was  stern when on the job, or lighthearted in calmer moments, he always had life to him. Not like this. "Are you sure, sir?"    
  
"Positive," George replied, still watching the TV and sounding more lifeless. "Now get back to your post and keep those people out of Damage Control's way."    
  
Jean felt in her got that something was clearly not right, but at the same time, she knew that her captain had a point keeping the spectators behind the barricade so that the people of Damage Control could do their jobs. As such, she reluctantly gave George an understanding nod. "Yes sir," she said somewhat hesitantly, then turned and ran back to her post.    
  
As for George himself, he continued to watch the events of the tournament...with brightly pale eyes, similar to that of his daughter's.    
  
Meanwhile, back in Shinjuku, the announcer continued to explain the rules of this match, much to the confusion of the Scarlet Spider and the dismay of Spidey. "Now folks, here's how this match goes..." Once the announcer uttered those words, a long, thin steel plank suddenly popped out from underneath the entranced Gwen. Moments later, the announcer continued. "Here, our 'damsel' will wait ten seconds, then take two steps forward until she falls off the plank."    
  
Upon hearing this, Spidey's yes grew wide with panic. "SAY WHAT?!"    
  
"Whoa, whoa, let me finish!" said the announcer, holding his hands up in defense, then down on the ground  level, a large, wide balloon inflated just below the bridge. The announcer heard the collected gasps of the audience, both in Japan and back home in the Garden,  and one they subsided, he briefly turned to Gwen. "Now obviously, we won't allow Ms. Stacy to plummet to her doom. She will fall safely into our placed safety balloon. " The announcer then turned his attention to Spidey and the Scarlet Spider, both of whom did not look pleased. "Unfortunately, if such a thing were to happen, it would result in a draw between you two. Which brings me to your objective to winning this match. Both of you must grab Gwen and bring her to the teleportation pad from which you arrive in before steps off the plan. Which ever of you is successful in your task will be declared the winner and will proceed to the Finals! Any questions?"    
  
From here, the unhappy Spidey quickly interjected. "Yeah, what does Gwen have to be part of this?" he asked with anger building in his voice. "Could use like a robot dummy or something?"    
  
Gwen soon answered Spidey, all the while still behaving almost mannequin-like. "It's all right, Spider-Man," she said in an emotionless tone. "I want to be here."    
  
The way Gwen was acting caused the worried Spidey to give the girl he loved a book of both confusion and fear behind his mask. "Gwen...?"    
  
The announcer, on the other hand, took Gwen's off putting answer as the opportunity to finally get things rolling. "Well, you heard the young lady, Web-Slinger!" said the announcer, trying to sound enthusiastic to keep the crowd engaged. He then mentally commanded the Ref Bot to hover high into the sky and above the building itself. "And with that in mind...BEGIN!!!" After saying this, the image on the Ref Bot's screen changed from the announcer's face to that of a time clock counting backwards from ten.    
  
Though the Scarlet Spider was still confused as to why Gwen was here, he soon saw this as a way to show the world that HE was Gwen's rightful boyfriend and how she was nothing without him. As such, he wasted no time in leaping off his platform and over to the entranced girl.    
  
Spidey also leaped into action once he saw the Scarlet Spider heading towards Gwen. For while he was sure that the young Thunderbolt did not want to hurt Gwen in anyway, he would probably do so anyway due to the effects of the symbiote. As such, the Web-Head, while he was still in the air, made his move by shooting two web-lines into the Scarlet Spider's shoulders, and before the symbiote could easily cut off or eat the lines, Spidey zipped towards the symbiote covered teen, and once he was close enough, planted both of his feet into the Scarlet Spider's chest, sending his troubled friend down hard on the roof of the left observation deck, where the Web-Slinger pinned the dazed Thunderbolt down by crouching on top of him.    
  
At that moment, the countdown on the Ref Bot's screen ended at zero, and as ordered, Gwen took one step forward on the plank.    
  
Spidey saw Gwen stepping forward through the corner of her right eye and is more scared for her safety then before. _"Great, Gwen is being controlled too?!"_ he thought in disbelief. _"How?! And more importantly, how did they find her?!"  
  
_ While the Wall-Crawler was busy looking at Gwen, the pinned Scarlet Spider was now seething as he had Spidey sitting on top and making a fool of him in front of the world. And more importantly, in front of his father. And so, with an aggravated growl, the Scarlet Spider popped his waist up, and with his symbiote enhanced strength, caused Spidey to lose his balance and fall forward.    
  
Fortunately for Spidey though, he controlled his fall by rolling forward as soon as he hit the roof floor and ended up in a kneeling position. As he stood back, Spidey spun around and saw that the Scarlet Spider was also back on his feet and throwing a right hook, which caused the Web-Head to hold up his right arm and successfully block the punch.    
  
Despite having his first attack stopped, the Scarlet Spider was able to sneak in a left middle punch into Spidey's abdomen, knocking the wind out of the Wall-Crawler and forcing him to bend forward. Now in control, the Scarlet Spider continued his assault by throwing a right knee strike into the winded Spidey's face, causing him to stand straight up in a daze. With the disoriented Web-Head still in his sights, the Scarlet Spider tried to capitalize by throwing a left hook.    
  
However, despite the throbbing pain in his masked face, Spidey managed to spot his troubled friend's attack, thus quickly ducked to avoid the punch, then dashed underneath the Scarlet Spider's left side, until he ended up behind him.    
  
After missing the Wall-Crawler's head, the Scarlet Spider looked over his left shoulder to see that Spidey was not only behind him but standing up straight and spinning around to face him. Not wanting to give his former friend a chance to fight back, the symbiote wearing Thunderbolt turned and threw a right legged low round kick, aiming for Spidey's right thigh to try and take away his ability to jump.    
  
Luckily for Spidey though, he saw this coming and hopped up to avoid the kick. But as landed safely upon saving his leg, Spidey was still not the least but happy with his current situation. _"Right, can't forget about the icing on the Parker Luck cake,"_ Spidey thought as he watched the Scarlet Spider go for a spinning right back fist and thus held up his right arm and stopped the Thunderbolt's fist from reaching his head. _"In that Harry is wearing a living alien suit which can not only mimic my powers,"_ The Web-Head then spotted the Scarlet Spider turn and throw a left hook, forcing him to duck. After standing back up, Spidey saw the symbiote influenced Thunderbolt angrily throw a right uppercut, forcing him to duck sideways to the left side to avoid it. _"But it also makes him aggressive."  
  
_ Now more frustrated on how Spidey was dodging his attacks, the growling Scarlet Spider spun around once again and threw a left legged back-kick. This time, he managed to succeed in hitting the Wall-Crawler's chest, more specifically, where his adamantium stitches were located, thus hurting Spidey enough to make him clutch his chest in pain and stagger backward.    
  
After stopping himself, Spidey looked down and removed his hand to check if his stitches were still in place, and miraculously, they were. However, the Web-Slinger was still worried, as he knew that this was an attack that he would normally avoid without difficultly, all which confirmed this sad fact about the symbiote that his troubled friend was wearing. _"As well as undetectable to my spider-sense."_ Moments later, the pain ridden Spidey's train of thought was stopped when he heard the raged filled yell of the Scarlet Spider, and as he looed up, he saw that the Thunderbolt himself had jumped up and threw a right legged flying kick, all which forced the Web-Head to duck and roll forward, barely dodging the attack and saving his head from getting kicked off of his shoulders.    
  
Upon landing, the Scarlet Spider looked over his right shoulder to see that Spidey was now back on his feet. The sight of the Web-Head still healthy angered the young Thunderbolt further, so much that his rage caused his suit to increase his muscle mass to increase slightly. Moments later, he went back on the offensive by turning around, holding up his left hand and shot a symbiote based 'web-line' at the Wall-Crawler, with the intent of ensnaring him and pulling him towards him.    
  
Spidey turned around to see the line coming towards him and saved himself by jumping and flipping in a corkscrew motion to the right side, where he just barely dodged the line before it could hit him. Once he landed on his feet, the Wall-Crawler attempted to fight back by holding up and pointing his right hand at the Scarlet Spider and shot a web-line of his own, hoping to safely subdue the young Thunderbolt long enough so he can rush over to Gwen and bring her to his teleportation pad and get this match over with.    
  
However, the Scarlet Spider was just as quick to react as he took a page out of Spidey's book and perform a corkscrew flip to the left side, easily avoiding the web-line.    
  
As the Spiders traded web-lines, the timer on the Ref Bot's screen went off, and thus, the controlled Gwen took another step forward towards the end of the plank.    
  
Spider heard the buzzer from above, and knowing what that meant, he turned around in horror to see that Gwen had took one step forward and was now more worried for the girl of his dreams. At the same time, he didn't want to take his attention of the Scarlet Spider, and as he turned to face him, he saw that his symbiote influenced friend was now running towards him, and a split second later, used his right leg to throw a scissors kick, causing the Web-Head to dash to the left side to avoid it.    
  
The Scarlet Spider still refused to give up on his assault, however, and after looking to the left to set his sights on Spidey, he turned and performed a left legged spinning back-kick, aiming for the Wall-Crawler's abdomen.    
  
Fortunately for Spidey though, he saw this and stopped it by throwing his arms downward in an 'X' fashion and blocked the kick. Moments later, he spotted the Scarlet Spider throwing a right hook and pulled his right hand backward, just so he could use it to quickly catch his friend's wrist, stopping that attack as well. "Harry, please!" Spidey pleaded, then saw the Scarlet Spider going for a left cross, and thus was forced to use his other hand to catch the Thunderbolt's fist. "For Gwen's sake, and yours, you need to stop this!"    
  
Scarlet Spider felt offended with Spidey still trying to act like his friend despite all that's happened. "You mean give up to you?! Fat chance! Not when I finally have the chance to pay you back for what you did to me and my father!"    
  
Spidey was having difficulty keeping the Scarlet Spider's hands up, mainly because the symbiote was increasing his anger fueled opponent's strength. Nevertheless, he still tried to reason with the young Osborn. "Your father is using you! Just like he used you to save his own sorry butt when he was the Green Goblin!"    
  
"SHUT UUUUUUPPPPPPPP!!!!!" roared the Scarlet Spider, and as he leaned back, he seemed to undergo an unsettling physical change. Namely, his pointy red eyes suddenly turned bright yellow, and a large, sharped tooth mouth soon formed at the bottom of his mask. Moments later, the changed Scarlet Spider delivered a massive head-butt to Spidey's masked face, forcing the Wall-Crawler to release his hands and stagger backward in a daze. Once free, the still seething Thunderbolt walked over to the disoriented Spidey and used only his right hand to grab him by the head, and with great strength, tossed him to left side and over the ledge like a rag-doll, then proceeded to run towards the zombified Gwen.    
  
While he was airborne, Spidey saw this and thus managed to save both himself and his entranced love by pointing both his hands to the left, shot two web-lines in a spot on the bridge that was right between Gwen and the approaching Scarlet Spider and quickly zipped over to it, landing safely on the bridge in a crouching position and right in front of the surprised Scarlet Spider himself. The Wall-Crawler then made his move by using his right hand to shoot a web-ball into his symbiote covered friend's face, to which the symbiote itself started to eat. However, it proved to be a distraction as Spidey shot two more web-lines in front of the Scarlet Spider's feet while he wasn't looking, then zipped over and delivered a double legged mule kick into the Scarlet Spider's chest, which caused both Spiders to fly backward and ending when the Scarlet Spider landed back first on top of the right tower and Spidey himself crouching right on top of him. However, knowing how unpredictable the symbiote could be, the Web-Head jumped off the fallen Thunderbolt's chest, and upon landing safely on his feet, spun to face the downed Scarlet Spider but took two steps back to create some space.    
  
This setback only enraged the Scarlet Spider further, which caused his suit to create two long tentacle-like appendages from out of shoulders, with two pointy, sharp tips which plunged themselves into the roof floor so the tentacles could push the fuming Thunderbolt's body up off the roof and back up on his feet. As the tentacles retracted back into his shoulders, the Scarlett Spider himself began to undergo another horrifying change. Namely, his original red and black design soon changed to pure crimson, blood red and his fingers soon transformed into talons. And if that wasn't enough, the two long tentacles that pulled him up earlier soon shot out of the back of his clawed hands. After letting out a raged filled, demonic roar, the now changed Scarlet Spider threw his right arm in a back-hand motion, with the intent of using his newly gained tentacle to take Spidey's head clean off.    
  
Luckily for Spidey, however, he saw this coming and leaned all the way back, just barely missing the tentacle. Upon standing back up, he spotted the monstrous teen holding his left arm up over his head and throwing a downward chop, forcing the Wall-Crawler to cartwheel to the left side, avoiding the tentacle and causing it to hit and crack the roof floor instead. Upon landing on his feet, Spidey stared at the Scarlet Spider's hideous form once again, all which made him more fearful of both his friend's physical and mental state. "Come on, Harry! Look at what you've become! That suit-!"    
  
"Is making me stronger!" The Scarlet Spider angrily interjected, with his voice sounding deep and no longer human. "Stronger than you!"    
  
"You don't understand!" replied the worried Spidey. "It doesn't just make you stronger, it controls you! Makes you do what IT wants! You have to separate from it!"    
  
At this point, the Scarlet Spider was now fed up with hearing the worried Spidey's voice. As such, he threw a downward right hook, hoping to use his tentacles to take the Web-Head off his feet.    
  
Seeing this, Spidey quickly jumped and flipped in a corkscrew motion to the right side and over the incoming tentacle, saving himself and getting tripped. Upon landing, the Web-Head then saw the Scarlet Spider throwing his right arm in a back-fist motion and thus forced to duck in order to avoid having the tentacle take his head off his shoulders.    
  
As the fight between the two Spiders raged on, the alarm in the Ref Bot went off once again and Gwen stepped forward once more, this time ending up in the middle of the plank.    
  
While crouching down, Spidey saw this by looking past the Scarlet Spider's right side, making him feel all the more uneasy. _"Okay, Parker luck,"_ he thought. _"It wouldn't hurt for you to take a break!"_ Suddenly, Spidey heard angry roaring, and as he looked straight ahead, he saw the Scarlet Spider throwing both of his tentacles straight towards him, forcing the Web-Head to jump straight up into the air and causing the tentacle's sharp tips to plunge themselves into the roof instead. And thus, with the symbiote now making the young Harry Osborn more dangerous and unbalanced than ever, the Web-Slinger's fight to save both his best friend and the girl he loves has now become more difficult. 


	2. Chapter 2

**SEMI-FINALS: SPIDER-MAN VS. THE SCARLET SPIDER PT.2  
  
** Meanwhile, back in the Garden, the match was earning a mixed reaction from the crowd. For while one half of the audience, namely the Thunderbolts fans, were cheering for the action, the other half as well as the announcer himself, were left in utter shock in the Scarlet Spider's sudden transformation. In the Avengers corner, Ms. Marvel watched the match with her arms crossed and appeared to be calm and collected, but in actuality, was secretly worried about both Spidey and Gwen's safety of how the already mentally unhinged Osborn boy just transformed and was now coming towards the Web-Head himself like a rapid animal. _"Stay on your toes, kid,"_ thought the concerned Warbird. _"For both your sake and your girlfriend's!"  
  
_ Elsewhere, in Nick Fury's safehouse, Nick and his comrades watch Spidey's match with just as much fear as the audience supporting the Avengers. Sharon, most of all, appeared to be more focused on the controlled Gwen on the screen. " I can't believe I let her out of my sight!" she said to herself in anger.    
  
Nick answered the blonde-haired agent all the while still maintaining the focus on the match. "Don't beat yourself up over it, Carter. It's obvious that the kid is being controlled somehow."    
  
The next to speak is that of the clearly worried Misty Knight. "Yeah, but how? Didn't you say that only the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents drank the water that had those mind control robots in it?"    
  
Beast could see Misty's point, which match him scratch his chin in suspicion. "Then we must assume that Gwen is being manipulated by other means." The furry X-Man then reached in his coat pocket, pulled out a cellphone and dialed the number to the Xavier Mansion. Upon placing the phone to his ear, he sure enough heard the name of the fellow X-Man he wanted to speak to. "Jean, I need you help. Are you watching the tournament?"    
  
Meanwhile, back in Japan, things have gone from bad to worse for Spidey, as he leaned sideways to the left to avoid a rising claw slash from the now monstrous Scarlet Spider. Suddenly, he heard the sound of the buzzer from the Ref Bot, forcing the Wall-Crawler to look over his shoulder and saw Gwen had moved closer to end of the plank. _"No!"_ though the worried Spidey, then turned to face the Scarlet Spider, who by this time was throwing a left-handed claw slash, and thus left him no choice but to see his open left hand to catch his wrist. "For God's sake, Harry, think of Gwen!" he pleaded to his symbiote covered friend. "She's not part of this in any way and doesn't deserve to be put in this situation!"    
  
The Scarlet Spider only the Web-Head an angry roar, followed by a right-handed slash, one in which Spidey narrowly avoided by ducking.    
  
As the Web-Head popped back up, he soon spotted the blood thirsty Scarlet Spider throwing a left spinning back-fist, forcing him to hold up his right arm to block it. Moments later, he saw the Thunderbolt pull back his left fist so he can spin around and go for a left hook, causing Spidey to use his left arm to block that as well. _"I'm sorry, Harry..."_ thought the saddened Spidey, now seeing that he had no choice but to fight back, he quickly used his right foot to kick the Scarlet Spider in his right shin, causing him to go down on one knee. From then on, the Web-Slinger attempted to capitalized by placing his right foot on the dazed Scarlet Spider's raised left knee, then pushed himself up and threw a left legged round kick, hoping to knock the Thunderbolt out cold so he could go and save Gwen.    
  
However, even after having the wind knocked out of him, the Scarlet Spider was still able to save himself by ducking his head and causing Spidey to kick nothing but air. Once he popped his head back up, the Scarlet Spider watched the Web-Head landed safely on his feet, and it was at the moment that the symbiote influenced Thunderbolt sprung up and used both of his hands to grab Spidey's head, picked him up off the roof floor and began crushing his skull.    
  
For Spidey, the pain was immense, like his head being placed inside a vice and it was being used to crush his head like a grape fruit. As such, the Web-Head tried to dig his fingers into the Scarlet Spider's hands and tried to pry them off, but unfortunately, thanks to the symbiote, the Scarlet Spider's grip was too strong, which only led to the Wall-Crawler to scream in pain.    
  
Meanwhile, back in New York, Phillip, the Puppet Master himself, was still watching the tournament in his workshop, all while controlling Gwen by moving her sculpture on a specially made wooden plank. "I must admit," he said with an evil smile as he watched Spidey being tortured on the screen. "This is more fun than those pitiful arts and crafts courses in Ravencraft."    
  
However, unbeknownst to Phillip, he had two uninvited guests. Namely that of Misty Knight and Sharon Carter, who both casually walk into the shop after dealing with two S.H.I.E.L.D agents at the front door. And it was Sharon who decided to be the one to let the preoccupied Puppet Master know that they were here. "Fun's over, Slimebucket!"    
  
Phillip heard Sharon's words, and as he turned to face her, his face turned white with fear as he saw the two women before him. "What?! How did you-?!"    
  
Misty was the one to speak next, feeling disgusted at what he was doing to the poor teenaged girl in Japan, and was just as determined to stop him. "Find this place? Well, let's just say we had some help," said the bionic armed detective, referring to the X-Men's Jean Grey, who used her telepathy to read Gwen's mind and locate the 'source' of the girl's mind control. "And now that we're here, we're giving you one chance to come quietly, Masters. If I were you, I'd take it."    
  
Now wanting to surrender so easily, Phillip desperately reached in his desk drawer and pulled out a handgun, then took aim at Misty herself.    
  
However, Misty proved to be quite the quickdraw, as she quickly pulled out her hand gun and fired and single shot, and succeeded in shooting Phillip's gun out of his hand.    
  
With the Puppet Master disarmed and holding his wrist in pain, Sharon soon acted by pulling out her laser from her leg holster, took aim at Gwen's sculpture white it was standing on the table and fired a shot, making a direct hit on the sculpture and destroying it instantly...   
  
…The result of the sculpture's destruction carries over to Japan, where at that very moment, Gwen's pale eyes returned to a lively baby blue, and shook her head in confusion, a side effect that occurred when the Puppet Master's victims were free from his control. "W-What happened?" As she looked around, Gwen soon spotted the monstrous form of the Scarlet Spider, causing the startled girl to cover her mouth in fear. "Oh my god!"    
  
Suddenly, the sound of Gwen's voice caused the Scarlet Spider to snap out of his bloodlust, then turned to see Gwen herself, looking quite surprised. ""Gwen...?" he said in a gentler tone, and unknowingly loosened his grip on Spidey's head and drop to his knees.    
  
As for the Web-Slinger, he felt the pressure of his skull vanish, and though he felt relieved, he couldn't understand why this was happening. That is until he turned to where the Scarlet Spider was looking, and was shocked to see Gwen out of her trance, and more alarmingly, not knowing where she was and that she was standing on a narrow plank. "Gwen...! Gwen, don't move!"    
  
The already confused Gwen moved back a bit, and at that moment, lost her balance and soon fell off the plank, screaming as she began falling to the ground below.    
  
Something which caused both scared Spiders to scream this is unison. "GWEN!" 


	3. Chapter 3

**SEMI FINALS: SPIDER-MAN VS. SCARLET SPIDER PT. 3  
  
** Both Spiders stood mortified at seeing Gwen Stacy, free from her mind control but now falling off the plank. As the Scarlet Spider stood completely frozen, it was Spidey who acted by pointing both of his hands forward, shot two web-lines then propelled himself forward and down towards the falling Gwen. Even though the Web-Head knew that she was in no real physical danger, being a large air-balloon down below to cushion her fall, he still knew that there would probably have been some undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agents waiting for her and wanting to take her prisoner again. With that in mind, Spidey pointed his right hand upward to shoot another web-line, which in turn stuck to the side of the building itself, then swung over to the girl he loved. He later extended his left arm, and with expert timing, he successfully caught Gwen, then swung upward. Holding Gwen close, the Web-Slinger then pointed his right hand downward, shot a web-line that hit the teleportation pad that the Scarlet Spider came in, then web-zipped down and landed on the pad and on the roof, still holding Gwen, who was dazed and confused but alive. "Gwen, are you okay?"    
  
"Peter...?" Gwen whispered, still somewhat disoriented, then as she turned to the direction where she heard Peter's voice, she saw that he was wearing his Spider-Man mask and was naturally stunned. "Uh, Spider-Man! Yeah, I'm fine!" she replied, hoping that the Ref Bot, or anyone else wasn't nearby when she said the Web-Head's real name and thus ruin his secret. "Afterwards, she looked around the roof, and was confused by her new surroundings. "But, where Am I? How did I get here?"    
  
"Well A, you're in Japan," Spidey replied light-heartedly, hoping that humor would take away some of the stress of the situation, but was hardly working. "And B, Osborn had you transported here by Osborn to be used as something for me and Harry to fight over."    
  
Upon hearing this, Gwen looked at Spidey completely bewildered. "Harry?! He's here?!"    
  
Suddenly, Spidey and Gwen's conversation is cut short when then heard something bit and sharp plunge itself into the pad they were standing in and near their feet. As they looked down, they spotted what appeared to be a large, gooey black hook attack to the end of a black tentacle.    
  
Naturally, Gwen was completely mortified upon seeing the monster that she had known for so long. She knew that the suit was changing him, but never thought that it would go this far. "THAT'S Harry?!"    
  
"Not at the moment, replied the saddened Spidey.    
  
Now overcome with pure rage upon seeing Gwen in the arms of his former friend turned bitter enemy, the Scarlet Spider zipped over to both Spidey and Gwen, roaring all the way.    
  
All which prompted to Spidey to literally sweep Gwen off her feet and into his arms. "Hold on!"    
  
Gwen, seeing that she clearly had no choice, wrapped her arms around Spidey's neck and held on for dear life.    
  
Upon feeling Gwen's grip around his neck, Spidey actually ran towards the approaching Scarlet Spider just as he was close enough to the Thunderbolt, he jumped up and kicked both of his feet behind the Scarlet Spider's head. This not only caused the symbiote consumed teen to tumble forward, but it also gave the Wall-Crawler enough of a boost to flip over the bridge and land safely on top of the teleportation pad that he came to Japan in, to which he gently placed Gwen down on her feet.    
  
As this happened, bright lights soon flashed around the pad, and a large buzzer went of, which also resulted in the Ref Bot, announcer's face and all, to hover over to the exhausted Spidey and the stunned Gwen. "Here is your winner...SPIDER-MAN!"    
  
Even in winning the match and saving the girl of his dreams, Spidey did not have time to enjoy his victory. For he soon felt the tingling of his spider-sense, forcing him to look forward and spotted something that caused his eyes to grow wide with shock. "GET DOWN!" he yelled, then grabbed Gwen and brought her down to the floor so they could avoid the incoming symbiote tentacle, to which the Ref Bot barely avoided by hovering backward and far away from the building.    
  
The tentacle then retracted back into the arm of the monstrous Scarlet Spider after missing Spidey, the intended target. 'GET AWAY FROM HER!" he screamed, then sprinted towards Spidey and Gwen by running on all fours.    
  
Gwen, determined to try and reach out to the boy inside the monster, pushed Spidey to the side so she could step forward to the now animalstic Thunderbolt coming her way. "HARRY STOP!!!"    
  
The young girl's drastic move actually succeeded, for upon hearing Gwen's voice, the Scarlet Spider suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, as he did so, his muscles soon began to shrink down a few sizes and his tooth-filled mouth turned into a more human one.    
  
Though Spidey was naturally surprised by how Gwen managed to get the Scarlet Spider to stop attacking, he always remembered that Gwen's sweet caring nature always had a positive effect on people. Nevertheless, he stood close to her as she tried to reach out to the troubled boy in the symbiote suit.    
  
The Scarlet Spider, even while looking less monstrous, still snarled like a rapid dog kept on a tight leash. "Gwen, get over her! Now!"    
  
"No, Harry!" Gwen replied defiantly, but at the same time, still worried about the young Osborn's well-being. "For God's sake, look at what the suit's doing to you! It's turning you into a monster that we all know that you're not!"    
  
Spidey soon stepped in and tried to help in being a supportive friend, something which the Scarlet Spider truly needed at the moment. "She's right, Harry! We all know that your better than this! Please fight the suit and get it off before it makes you do something that your going to regret!"    
  
For a moment, the Scarlet Spider seemed almost touched by the words of both Spidey and Gwen as they tried to reach out of him, but the symbiote's influence was too strong, as it used it's mental bond with the young Osborn's mind to remind him of the night that he was at Gwen's house, more specifically, where he eves dropped on both Peter and Gwen by peeking through the front door and overheard how they were going to end things with both him and Liz Allen so that they can be together. As a result, this reignited the Scarlet Spider's anger, so much so, that it made his muscle bulge once again. "Yeah...like I'm going to accept help from two people who tried to stab me in the back!" Upon saying this, the Scarlet Spider could see Spidey and Gwen looked shocked. "Yeah, I know! I may not be a genius like my dad, but I'm not stupid! So if you think that I'm going to be buttered up by your lame speeches, you're dead wrong!"    
  
Back in New York, the events in Shinjuku are being seen by the people of the Garden. Especially that of the Iron Patriot, who looked on in great disappointment at his son for his failure to control the symbiote, as well as lose the match. "Such a waste," the Patriot said under his breath, the secretly pressed a button on his right gauntlet.    
  
This, in turn, caused the com-link in the Scarlet Spider's ear to admit a high-pitched buzzing noise that caused the young Thunderbolt to scream in pain, but also caused the symbiote to separate from it's young host's body, turning the once unstable Scarlet Spider back into the young fragile Harry Osborn once more, who at this time was wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D. jumpsuit underneath.    
  
This naturally left both Spidey and Gwen dumbfounded. For while they were glad to see that Harry was free from the symbiote that was turning him into a monster, they were still concerned to see that he was still in agony and confused as to what was causing it.    
  
As for Harry himself, he managed to pull the com-link out of his ear as he staggered away from the symbiote and aimlessly towards the ledge while holding his head in pain. It wasn't long until he unknowingly stepped over the ledge and fell off the roof.    
  
A sight that horrified both Spidey and Gwen "HARRY!" they screamed in unison, until Spidey himself acted by running to the ledge, then pointed both of his hands down and shot two web-lines, successfully catching Harry's feet. After saving his friend from falling to his death, the Web-Slinger proceeded to pull him up.    
  
Gwen, just as eager to help, ran over to Spidey just as he almost pulled Harry to the roof and grabbed the troubled young man's leg while the Web-Head grabbed his right. Both teens then worked together and pulled Harry back to the roof floor, with Gwen being the one to hold him gently.    
  
As Spidey stood up and looked down at the fallen Harry, he couldn't help but feel both sadness and anger overcome him on how his friend was used as a puppet by his own father, and what was worse, had involved the girl that they both loved. However, the Web-Head's sadness is short-lived for through the corner of his right eye, he spotted the symbiote trying to slither away. This prompted the Web-Slinger to look around the roof and try to find what he could use to catch the oily parasite, and miraculously found a blanket that had been used to house tools of one of the workers that set up the teleportation pad hours before and was now left behind. Nevertheless, Spidey found this useful and pointed his right hand at it, shot a web-line which stuck to the blanket on contact, pulled it towards him and caught it with his left hand. Moments later, the Web-Head briefly turned to Gwen, who was still holding the semi-conscious Harry. "Wait here," he told her urgently, then got up and leaped after the symbiote, which was just about to escape by slipping into the building's air vent. Once he landed, the Web-Head quickly scooped the symbiote into the blanket, then wrapped it around the oily being, making it into a make-shift bag. And just to make sure it didn't escape, he used his left hand to shoot webbing around the top, sealing the bag and trapping the symbiote inside. _"No way, you're getting off that easy!"_ Spidey thought angrily after trapping the symbiote that once bonded and nearly destroyed his best friend, then ran back over to Gwen and Harry, and upon arrival, forcibly threw the bag to the roof floor.    
  
Harry, still in a daze after what just happened, looked up at both Gwen and Spidey confused. "You...saved me? Why?"    
  
Spidey knelt down next to his fallen friend, with his mask hiding the tears swelling in his eyes. "Because we're your friends, Harry. And that's what friends do!"    
  
Harry appeared to be stunned by all of this, and with wide open eyes, appeared like he was about to say something. "I..." before he could get another word out, his eyes soon fluttered and moments later, he passed out.    
  
Naturally, this greatly worried Gwen, who was holding the young man in her arms. "Harry?" she asked as she gently shook him to try and wake him up, but got no response. "Harry?!"    
  
Spidey was just as scared in seeing Harry unconscious, but before he could also act, the Ref Bot finally showed itself by hovering in, with the announcer's face in full view also looking worried. "Is anyone hurt?"    
  
The Web-Head did not answer the announcer right away, for he was far too focused on helping Harry, as he did by gently grabbing him from Gwen's arms and hoisting him over his shoulders. Afterwards, he used his left hand to shoot a web-line at the bag containing the symbiote, then pulling it towards him and easily catching it with the same hand. With both his unconscious friend and the bagged up parasite in tow. Spidey looked straight up at the announcer on screen. "Just get us back to New York, and have some medics ready!"    
  
**WINNER: SPIDER-MAN**


	4. Chapter 4

**INFILTRATION  
  
** Back in the Garden, one black male S.H.I.E.L.D agent holding a clear box, along with two medics, one a blonde haired, white male and the other a black woman, were stationed by the teleportation pads with a stretcher and waiting for the arrival of Spidey, who tanks to the big screen, was seen by everyone in the Garden carrying an unconscious Harry Osborn after the symbiote separated from him. Finally, a flash of light occurred on one of the pads, and as it subsided, it was that of the victorious Spidey with the outcold Harry still on his shoulders and carrying the make-shift bag containing the symbiote in his left hand. Also with the Wall-Crawler was Gwen, who successfully transported with Spidey by wrapping her arms around his mid-section and holding on tightly, and soon released him once she saw that they were back in the Garden.    
  
Meanwhile, Ms. Marvel watched Spidey's arrival from the sidelines, and while she was happy to see that he managed to not only win his match but also save Harry and Gwen, she was still worried that he might worsened his already existing injuries, more specifically, the claw marks on his chest from his earlier match with Wolverine.    
  
As for Spidey, he frantically looked around the stage and finally spotted the medics nearby. "Hey, get that stretcher over here! Now!"    
  
Ms. Marvel shared in Spidey's concern for the young Osborn's well-being, and thus turned to the medics with a stern expression. "You heard the man! Go!"    
  
With that said, the medics quickly sprung in to action by rolling the stretcher towards the waiting Spidey, with Ms. Marvel herself going with them to help get Harry on the stretcher and out of the arena.    
  
As the medics finally arrived, both Spidey and Ms. Marvel worked together on gently placing Harry on the stretcher, and as they did so, the Iron Patriot himself quickly walked over and pulled his faceplate up to show the worried face of Norman Osborn. "Harry!" yelled a seemingly frantic Norman as he rushed to his unconscious son's aid.    
  
Spidey himself was not fooled by Norman's behavior, for he knew he was just putting on a concerned father act for the people watching at the Garden and all around the world, when really, he could care less about his own son. All which made the Web-Head detest the elder Osborn all the much more.    
  
Gwen hated to see Harry like this, as well as share Spidey's disdain for Norman, as she couldn't believe that he was sick enough to have Harry, his own flesh and blood, be bonded with that liquid-like parasite and have it turn him into a rage fueled monster. Finally, she watched the medics wheel Harry off of the stage, and silently prayed that this experience didn't worsen his already damaged psyche.    
  
Once the medics wheeled Harry off the stage, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent soon walked up to Spidey and extended his right hand to him while holding the box with his left arm. "Spider-Man, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to hand over the symbiote." he told the Web-Head with an emotionless tone. "It is S.H.I.E.L.D. property."    
  
Though Spidey knew the agent was under mind control, he still couldn't believe he was asking him to hand over something as unstable as the symbiote, especially since Norman would probably just find another host for it and thus create more chaos.    
  
However, Ms. Marvel soon stepped in and whispered this to the Web-Head. "Just give it to him, kid," she told him in a serious but gentle tone, surprising Spidey and causing him to turn and face her in disbelief. "For now! I don't like it either, but it would be better if that thing was being held in the helocarrier where it could be properly contained. Besides, once we win the tournament and free the others, we can deal with it later."    
  
Seeing the Warbird's point, Spidey let out a reluctant sigh, then gave her a nod and handed the shaking bag to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.    
  
After taking the bag with his open right hand, with the symbiote still struggling to get free, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent used his right index finger to press a button on the left corner of the box, which in turn caused the lid to slide open. Once he placed the bag in the box, the agent pressed that same button, which immediately closed the lid and trapping the bagged symbiote inside. "Thank you for your cooperation," said the agent unfeeling tone, then turned around and walked away.    
  
Meanwhile, the announcer somewhat hesitantly approached Norman, who still had a saddened expression. "We're truly sorry for what happened to your son, Mr. Osborn," the announcer said apologetically. "If you wish, we can postpone your match for-"    
  
"No!" Norman snapped back, startling the announcer, then pulled his faceplate down to complete his Iron Patriot guise. "We still have the matter of the Superhuman Registration Act to resolve. So, as much as I hate it, the tournament must continue!"    
  
"Very well, sir," said the announcer in an understanding tone. "Again, my apologies."    
  
As the announcer walked away, the Patriot then proceeded to the teleportation pad, aggravated that the announcer apologized, something he always hated, as well as what just occurred in Harry's match up with Spidey. _"If that last match confirmed anything, it's two things,"_ he thought. _"One, I wouldn't be the least bit sorry if my worthless excuse of a son never woke up from his newly induced coma"_ As he stepped on to the pad, the Patriot's annoyance soon transformed to that of calm resolution. _"And two, I now know my proper heir to the Osborn legacy, one that I will have at my side once this tournament is over."  
  
_ Meanwhile, the announcer turned and saw Gwen, who was still worried for Harry's well-being, and thus walked over to her and comfort to her before continuing his job. "Don't worry, Ms. Stacy. Your boyfriend is in good hands with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s highly trained medics. Shall I have an escort send you back to your seat?"    
  
Gwen was somewhat hesitant to answer. For while she did not want to be rude, part of her knew that if she returned to the sports box, she would be a prisoner again wouldn't be able to help the Avengers in some way. Besides, after all that's happened, she did not want to leave Spidey's side.    
  
But before Gwen could give her answer, however, she is stopped when two female medics come on to the stage, both of whom looking strikingly similar to Sharon Carter and Misty Knight. And it is here that the Sharon 'look alike' answered the announcer. "That won't be necessary," she said, surprising everyone on the stage, especially Gwen herself. "You see, we need both Spider-Man and Ms. Stacy to come with us. Captain Stacy has requested that we'd drop her off to meet him on our way to inspecting Spider-Man's wound."    
  
Ms. Marvel wasn't fooled by these 'medics', but at the same time, she did agree that Spidey had to be treated. Though she knew that the Web-Head was tough, and she was even impressed with how he saved Gwen and Harry, she still knew that that the Wall-Crawler's injury had to be checked, especially with how grueling and taxing his last match was. As such, she gently placed her hand on Spidey's shoulder to get his attention. "Go with them, kid. I have a feeling that things are about to get more intense, and with that cut, it's best not to take any chances."    
  
Spidey agreed with Ms. Marvel's point of view about how things were starting to get more intense was coming to a close and needed to get his claw injury looked at so he can be in adequate fighting form. Not to mention that he needed to get Gwen as far away from Osborn and anything S.H.I.E.L.D. related as possible. With all this in mind, Spidey quickly gave the Warbird a nod of acknowledgement. "Well, can't say I disagree with that," said the Wall-Crawler as he held one hand over his chest wound and briefly winced in pain. He then used his other hand to gently take Gwen's and proceeded to walk with her, and the two 'medics' out of the building.    
  
However, Ms. Marvel couldn't let the Wall-Crawler leave without telling him this. "Web-Head," she called out, causing Spidey to look over his shoulder. "I still think you're rough around the edges, but in your match, you managed to save two people. So as far as your membership status is concerned...I consider that a plus."    
  
For Gwen, hearing this caused her to smile, as she agreed with Ms. Marvel on how Spidey saved both her and Harry, and was glad to see that she recognized him as a hero, one who was worthy enough to be among her and the Avengers.    
  
Spidey gave Ms. Marvel a grateful smile behind his mask, feeling happy that he has her respect, even if it felt like a small amount. "Thanks," he told the Warbird, then looked past her to see the Patriot, who stood waiting on his teleportation pad with his arms crossed, then turned back to her with a determined look. "And speaking of matches, could you do me a favor and give Osborn one for me?"    
  
"Gladly," Ms. Marvel replied with a nod, sharing the Web-Head's disdain for the Patriot after everything he's done.    
  
After giving the Warbird a returning nod, Spidey turned around and he and Gwen caught up with Misty and Sharon, who were waiting at the door. Afterwards, they soon walked out the door and into an ambulance waiting outside, to which Misty and Sharon were 'barrowing.'    
  
As for Ms. Marvel herself, she turned and walked over to and placed her feet on the other teleportation pad, ready to make the Patriot pay for what he's been doing, not just to her teammates, but to his own son as well.    
  
But this time, the announcer had already taken center stage to addressing the crowd. "All right, folks, let's close out the Semi-Finals with a bang! For up next, we have the Avengers' Ms. Marvel taking on the last remaining Thunderbolt, the Iron Patriot!"    
  
With the crowd roaring in approval, both combatants flash out of the Garden and to their unknown destination.    
  
Meanwhile, back in the Helocarrier's brig, a scowling Tony Start was sitting in his cell, without his armor and in an orange jumpsuit. _"Okay, quick review,"_ he thought. _"Not only did Osborn beat me...through cheating! But he took away my armor and locked me up with the rest of my teammates."_ After taking a moment to make sure that there were no guards around, Tony very carefully rolled up his right sleeve and pulled off what appeared to be a piece of his skin, but in actuality was heavily disguised tape with small parts on the inside. Parts he would put together to create a device that would not only free him, but his fellow Avengers as well. _"In other words, so far, so good."_


	5. Chapter 5

**SEMI FINALS: MS. MARVEL VS. IRON PATRIOT  
  
** For the final match for the Semi-Finals, the chosen place for the combatants was that of Thermopylae, Greece, where energy ropes made an eight-foot square ring that was in between the mountain on one side, and the now closed road on the other, where the spectators were standing and waiting for the fighters. Inside of the ring was the now, dried up, almost desert like patch of land that was the place where the famed Three-hundred Spartans made their last stand against the Ancient Persians, and two teleportation pads right there in the center. Seconds later, two flashes of light occurred and both Ms. Marvel and the Iron Patriot arrived right on que, resulting in the cheering crowd.    
  
Upon her arrival, Ms. Marvel took a moment to look around at her surroundings and realized where she was. She remembered learning about this place in her history class back when she was in high school, and it was the tale of the Three Hundred Spartans that, aside from her love for flying, inspired her to join the air-force and serve her country. And while she felt great pride in being here, Ms. Marvel also felt disgusted that the Patriot would choose this sacred place as part of his sick game to get rid of her and her teammates.    
  
The Patriot noticed the Warbird looking around where she was, and thus approached her with a cocky smirk behind his faceplate. "Enjoying the scenery, Ms. Danvers?"    
  
Ms. Marvel turned and looked at the Patriot, all while maintaining her disgusted expression. "Well, I guess it's fitting," she told him. "It's a place where few men stood up against an invading army of millions." As she continued, Ms. Marvel pointed her finger at the armored Thunderbolt. "Just like how I am going to stand up to a sicko like you as I pound your face in!"    
  
The Patriot was unfazed by the Warbird's words and chuckled. "Yes well, I too remember my history, and as brave as they were, the Spartans were still wiped out. And sadly, your chances of winning this fight are as grim as theirs."    
  
Meanwhile, back in Nick Fury's safehouse, Misty and Sharon had just brought in Spidey and Gwen from the Garden, just as the match in Greece was about to begin. Upon arrival, it is both Sharon and Gwen who led Spidey over to a nearby bed where Beast was standing by, while Misty went over to Nick to watch the match with him.    
  
Beast had just finished putting on specially made large rubber gloves for his massive hands as both Sharon and Gwen assisted the Web-Head in sitting down on the bed. Then, as Sharon walked back over to check on the still sleeping Cap, Beast approached the Web-Head so he can begin examining him. "All right Peter, get that mask and shirt off and let's see if I need to fix anything."    
  
Spidey could feel his head throbbing in pain, as if he allowed a horde of elephants walk over it. True, he knew that the symbiote made its host stronger, but he never thought the symbiote that bonded with Harry would make his friend this strong. Nevertheless, Spidey complied with Beast's orders. "You're the boss," he told him humorously, then placed both of his thumbs underneath the bottom of his mask, then slowly and carefully pulled it off, revealed the heavily bloodied face of Peter Parker.    
  
The sight of Peter's face covered in blood caused Gwen's eyes to grow huge with shock, as well as feel her heart sink. "Oh god, Peter!"    
  
"What?" Peter asked with a worried tone, then suddenly felt his shoulder being lightly tapped by Beast, causing him to turn and looked into the small mirror that the furry X-Man was holding. Needless to say, Peter was shocked upon seeing that his face was now turned into a crimson mask. "Oh...right," said the stunned Peter, then decided to brighten up this situation by using by using humor. "Well, if I didn't spend most of my time wearing a mask, I'd say so much for the hopes of being on a GQ cover."    
  
Oddly enough, Beast didn't seem to be surprised by Peter's answer as he took the mirror away, for the young man's humor reminded him of fellow X-Man, Bobby 'Iceman' Drake, who was back in the Xavier Institute watching the tournament with the rest of the team. "You continue to amaze me with your optimism," said the furry X-Man, then picked up his medical bag. "Does you nose feel broken at all?"    
  
"No, which is surprising, considering how hard Harry was hitting me," Upon mentioning his friend's name, Peter's expression soon changed from a lighthearted to a more saddened one. "I just wish I knew how he was doing under the watch of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s doctors."    
  
Hearing these words caused Gwen to look down at the floor in silent despair, for she too was worried about Harry's physical, as well as his mental well-being."   
  
As for Beast, he let out a discouraged sigh as he opened his medical bag. "Well, I'm sure that Harry is in the care of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best doctor's Peter. But for now, let's focus on getting you patched up. Which means tending to your face, as well as making sure that the stitches in your chest are still in place." Beast briefly turned his attention to Gwen, who was still worried about Harry. "Ms. Stacy," he told her, causing her to snap back into reality and face him. "You're welcome to assist me once again with bandages and stitches if you..."    
  
At that moment, Gwen's eyes soon lit with renewed vigor upon hearing on how she could help the wounded Peter, and thus began rolling up her sleeves. "On it!" she said cutting Beast off, then walked over to a nearby sink to wash her hands.    
  
Needless to say, this left Beast completely amazed when he saw Gwen jump into action.    
  
As for Peter though, he was not the least bit surprised by Gwen's sudden emotional change. _"Might as well keep your mouth shut, Parker,"_ he thought. _"You know there's no use in talking Gwen out of something when she gets serious."_ Moments later, Peter turned to where the big screen was and saw that Ms. Marvel and the Patriot have already arrived in Greece. _"And speaking of feisty blondes...be careful, Ms. Marvel."  
  
_ Back in Greece, the Ref Bot, announcer's face and all, had already hovered in between Ms. Marvel and the Patriot, ready to get the match underway. "Now, I'm sure that you both know the rules, so let's try and not have as chaotic a match as the last one, shall we?" said the announcer, getting a nod from Ms. Marvel, but no response from the Patriot. "All right then..." at that moment, the Ref Bot flew high above the sky and at a safe distance. "BEGIN!"   
  
Once the word was given, it was Ms. Marvel who started things off by holding up her right hand, charged with Kree energy and fired an energy blast at the Patriot's buckle.    
  
However, the Patriot saw this attack coming and thus mentally activated his armor's forcefield bubble, which deflected the Kree blast. Shortly afterwards, the Patriot deactivated the bubble so he could hold up his left hand and fire a return shot in the form of a repulsor blast.   
  
Ms. Marvel, on the other hand, spotted this and dashed to the left side, avoiding the blast and saving her belt buckle from being destroyed. With the Patriot still in her sights, the Warbird flew straight towards him at high speeds, with the intent of tackling him to the ground.   
  
As for the Patriot, he powered on his jet boots and rocketed towards the charging Ms. Marvel head on.    
  
It wasn't long before both combatants wound up both their fists, and upon getting closing close enough, both threw a right hook, resulting in their fists colliding and making a powerful shockwave that made the ground, something that both worried and enticed the Greek spectators. Afterwards, the Patriot kept the matching going by throwing a left jab, aiming for Ms. Marvel's masked face.    
  
However, thanks to her years of combat training, Ms. Marvel used her left hand to catch the Patriot's wrist, stopping the attack. From then on, the Warbird gave him a quick right back fist into his faceplate, stunning the Thunderbolt long enough for her to give her armored enemy a judo shoulder throw sent him flying forward.    
  
The Patriot, on the other hand, showed great agility on his part by flipping forward and landed safely on his feet. Moments later, the armored Thunderbolt turned around and spotted Ms. Marvel speeding towards him and going for a right legged front kick. As such, he used both of his hands to catch the Warbird's foot, then spun her around at high speeds and threw her up high into the air.    
  
Thankfully though, Ms. Marvel was able to flip backward and stop herself, allowing her to hover in the sky. However, she her eyes grew wide open when she spotted the Patriot rocketing towards her and throwing a right uppercut, forcing the Warbird to fly backward and dodge the punch. After avoiding her opponent's attack, Ms. Marvel flew forward and fought back by throwing a hard left hook, which connected to the side of the Patriot's faceplate, then continued her assault by throwing a right cross.    
  
But even after taking two brutal blows, the Patriot still refused to give up, as he proved by holding up his left arm to block another one of Ms. Marvel's left hooks, then held up his other arm to block an incoming cross. Afterwards, he counterattacked by powering up his jet boots and performing a rising right knee strike, nailing the Warbird in the chin and knocking her senseless. From then on, the Thunderbolt held up both of his hands over his head, interlocked his fingers and bashed Ms. Marvel in head, sending her downward towards the ground, and more specifically, to a spot that had a specially placed mine. Something that would slow Ms. Marvel down and make winning easier for him.    
  
However, thanks to the debriefing of the battle arena's plans back at the Avengers Mansion, Ms. Marvel knew about this mine and just barely managed to stop herself from landing on the mine when she was just inches away from it. Afterwards, she hovered up until she got in an upright position, looked up, pointed her hands at the still airborne Patriot and fired another energy blast at him, aiming for his buckle.    
  
Needless to say, the sight of the Warbird recovering left the Patriot clearly stunned, but not in total shock. As he proved by hovering over to the left side to avoid the energy blast. _"Damn, I almost that Stark found out about my traps, and no doubt past that knowledge to his teammates,"_ thought the aggravated Patriot. _"It seems that I'll have to end this the hard way."_ With this in mind, the Patriot flew down towards Ms. Marvel, expertly dodging her energy blasts along the way.   
  
Upon seeing the Patriot pull his fist back to pound her into the ground, Ms. Marvel had no choice but to cease firing her blasts and back away from the mine and allow the Patriot to punch it instead.    
  
Unfortunately for the Warbird though, the Patriot also managed to save himself by pulling his right fist back and using hidden thrusters in the front of his armor to stop himself in mid-air and just inches away from the mine. Moments later, he looks straight ahead to see Ms. Marvel flying backward and thus attacked by holding up both of his hands and firing two repulser blast, aiming for her buckle.    
  
Ms. Marvel spotted this though, and thus acted by planting her feet on the ground, then held up both of her open hands. Moments later, she allowed the repulser blasts to hit her palms, and with a little concentration, she actually absorbed the blasts into her person, causing her body to glow brightly. Now feeling stronger, Ms. Marvel decided to give the Patriot a taste of his own medicine by pointing both of her fists at him and fire a much more powerful Kree blast.    
  
Seeing this attack coming his way, the Patriot charged up his Uni-Star on his chest plate and fired a massive blast, which met Ms. Marvel blast head on, causing the strong will combatants to engage in a 'tug of war' by pushing their blasts forward and trying to overpower the other.    
  
After a few seconds, it appeared that Ms. Marvel was the strongest of the two, and she proceeded to walk toward the struggling Patriot, while increasing the power of her blast and overpowering the Thunderbolt's beam.    
  
This, of course, prompted the Patriot to secretly send a mental command to his armor to pop open a secret compartment in his right shoulder and fire a small missile, which sped towards Ms. Marvel's face.    
  
However, Ms. Marvel saw this and was mildly annoyed by it. As such, she avoided it by moving her head slightly to the right, allowing the missile to pass by her then went back to looking at the Patriot with a determined expression. "Sorry Osborn, but your toys aren't going to save you this time!"    
  
The Patriot, even with the Warbird's blast about to push through his massive beam, only smirked behind his faceplate. _"Exactly what I wanted you to think."  
  
_ Suddenly, and without warning, the missile soon revealed itself to be that of a heat seeker, as it quickly made a U-turn and headed right back towards the unsuspecting Ms. Marvel, hitting her in her lower back and causing her to grunt painfully, as well as make her lose concentration in strengthening her blast.  all which gave the Patriot the opening he waited for. "Divert all power to the Uni-Star, now!" he commanded, and at that moment, his Uni-beam became stronger, plowing through Ms. Marvel's blast and soon hit the Warbird herself, more accurately her mid-section, including her belt buckle, which shattered instantly and allowed the yellow energy to consumed her body. The Patriot then stopped firing his beam and saw the now frozen Ms. Marvel hit the ground and allowed himself to hear the cheering of the Thunderbolt supporters with the Greek spectators and the hushed silence of the Avengers fans.    
  
This also prompted the Ref Bot to hover down next to the still standing Patriot, with the announcer's face appearing on the screen. "Here is your winner...THE IRON PATRIOT!!"    
  
Whether it was from the Ref Bot or the Greek natives behind the energy ropes, the Patriot smiled in delight as he heard the cheering of the Thunderbolts fans, whom he thought of as his 'sheep'. He walked over and looked down at the fallen and immobile Ms. Marvel, all he could do was think this to himself. _"Fifteen Avengers down....one Wall-Crawling pest to go."_   
  
**WINNER: IRON PATRIOT**


	6. Chapter 6

**SOFTENING THE BLOW  
  
** In Nick Fury's safehouse, Peter was now fitted with a new bandage on his forehead, compliments of Beast, who had now began tending to the young man's chest injury by sewing in new Adamantium stitches to replace the six that popped out, and with Gwen standing nearby holding the roll of the steel-based thread in case he needed more.    
  
Peter, however, wasn't even paying attention to the pinching feeling of his stitches being put in, for he was too busy looking at the big screen and watching in both shock and sadness at seeing the Patriot defeat Ms. Marvel. "No..."    
  
Both Gwen and Beast heard Peter's sorrowful comment, and as such, they turned and looked at the screen, with Gwen herself sharing in Peter's disbelief of Ms. Marvel's defeat, and his disgust with the Patriot, knowing that that the armored Thunderbolt must have cheated to win the match.    
  
As for Beast, he was just as disturbed by the outcome of the match, but he still buried those feelings inside him and went back to sewing in Peter's new stitches, for he was almost done and couldn't stop now.    
  
Meanwhile, back in the Garden, everyone in the building, including the announcer, were all waiting for the arrival of the victorious Patriot, who still had not shown up. Suddenly, the announcer heard someone speaking to him through his earpiece, and what he heard caused him to nod understandably. "Oh, all right, I understand," he said to the person on the other line, then turned his attention to the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, I've just been informed that the Iron Patriot had just been transported to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helocarrier for some minor repair work on his suit. So while we wait, let's go right on ahead with our half time show with the lovely and talented...IRON PATRIOTNETTES!" With that said, the announcer ran off the stage to allow fireworks to ignite, and at that moment, the beautiful Iron Patriotnettes, USA bikinis and all, soon appeared on stage and began their dance routine, earning them the loud cheers of the male spectators.     
  
Meanwhile, back in the teleportation deck of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helocarrier, the Iron Patriot himself had just been beamed on to the ship, with Zemo waiting for him, along with two other agents carrying a hovering U-boat.    
  
Upon seeing his 'welcoming committee', the Patriot stepped off the teleportation pad, then mentally commanded his armor to open it's front completely, allowing Norman Osborn himself, S.H.I.E.L.D. jumpsuit and all, to step out of it.    
  
With Norman now out of the suit, the two agents quickly rushed in, placed the armor on the U-boat and pushed it out of the room for some minor repair work for the next match, Norman and Zemo alone.    
  
"Well Norman," said Zemo in a pleased tone. "It would appear that victory is close at hand."    
  
"I never doubted it," Norman replied with his unsurprised, stone-faced expression. "I trust that you've already found new recruits to replace the original, and disappointing Thunderbolts?"    
  
"But of course," Zemo answered back. "However, I must ask...do you wish for your son to remain on the team despite his failure?"    
  
Norman allowed a bitter scowl to appear on his face as he gave Zemo this answer. "That weakling is no son of mine. But should we decide to test new super soldier serums, once we have the government's full support,  he'll make a fine human lab rat." With that said, Norman walked past Zemo and out of the room.    
  
As for Zemo himself, he couldn't help but chuckle upon seeing his 'partner's' attitude towards his own son. _"I'm liking him more and more each day,"_ he thought. _"Such a shame that I'll have to cut our partnership short once the opportunity presents itself."_   
  
Meanwhile, back in Nick Fury's safehouse, the former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. along with Sharon, watched the half-time show just as Beast and Gwen had just finished wrapping a new bandage around Peter's around his body to cover his scarred chest and were now helping him get his shirt back on him.    
  
A disgusted Sharon was the first to speak her mind on the Iron Patriotnettes' performance. "Geez, and I thought Stark was bad."    
  
Nick heard Sharon's remark, which was obviously a reference to Tony's 'Ironette' dancers, and was not surprised to see that she wasn't too keen on it, as most women weren't. "Yeah well, feel free to let Stark know that when you see him, Carter," Nick replied, then turned and walked over to Peter, who by now had his shirt back on. "And getting to Stark and the Avengers all hinges on you keeping Osborn busy in your match, Parker. Not to mention the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who I know will be watching the tournament. So bottom line, were all counting on you."    
  
Hearing this caused Peter to let out a sigh filled with exhaustion and annoyance as put both of his gloves back on. "Great...no pressure or anything."    
  
It was here that a very worried Beast spoke up. "Yes well, even with the extra padding over your new stitches, Peter, I'm afraid that they can still pop if you're not careful. So, with that in mind, I urge you to be more careful this and avoid the 'charging head first' mentality."    
  
An equally concerned Gwen used her right hand to lightly touched Peter's right shoulder, and as he turned to face her, she gave him a stern look as she proceeded to make her thoughts known to him. "He's not wrong, Pete!"    
  
"Yeah, I know," Peter replied as he placed his left hand over Gwen's hand, then turned to Nick. "And don't worry, I'll keep Gobby and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. busy so you guys can focus on the plan." It was here that Peter turned back to the still deeply worried Gwen with a small smile. "And I'll be careful while doing it. I promise."   
  
Gwen wasn't exactly thrilled with Peter's carefree answer, especially in regards to fighting the armored, and psychotic Norman and didn't want him to get any more injured than he was right now. Nevertheless, she moved her right hand from Peter's shoulder and placed it over his hand and gave it small squeeze as she gave him this firm, yet gentle reply. "You better!"    
  
Suddenly, the conversation is stopped when Misty Knight walked in and approached Gwen in particular. "Gwen, I just got off the phone with your dad," said Misty, who seemed somewhat hesitant, something that normally wouldn't associate with her usual cool and calm personality. "And while he's glad that you were saved in Japan and out of harm's way, he still isn't too keen on you being here with us. Which is why he's coming over here to pick you up, so you might want to come with me outside to meet him."    
  
Naturally, Gwen was annoyed by her father's over protectiveness. But at the same time, she understood that he was a job to do in coordinating his officers to keep the crowd under control and felt that the only way he would be able to do that more effectively was to be by his side so he could see for himself that she was fine. As such, Gwen answered Misty by reluctantly giving her a nod of acknowledgement.    
  
As for Peter, he was reminded on how Gwen was put in harm's way back in Japan, and more importantly, remember the conversation he had with Wasp on the dangers of sharing his superhero life with someone else. And upon hearing that George was going to pick her up, Peter realized that this might be the only chance to tell Gwen of such dangers...and let her go for the sake of her safety. And so, with a heavy heart, Peter gently grabbed hold of Gwen's hand and addressed Nick and the others. Um guys, could you excuse me and Gwen for a second?"    
  
Nick and his comrades were confused at first, but when the eye-patched S.H.I.E.L.D. Director saw Peter holding Gwen's hand, as well as the sadness in his eyes, he had a feeling of what Peter was planning. After all, this instance reminded him on how rescued a former girlfriend from getting kidnapped by H.Y.D.R.A. agents and had to end their relationship for her own good. With that assumption, Nick gave Peter a small understanding nod. "Sure kid, just make it fast," he told the young man, then turned to Misty and the others. "Come on, let's let these two kids have their moment." With that order, Misty, Sharon and Beast all followed Nick out of the room, leaving Peter alone with Gwen, with Peter looking heartbroken for what he was about to do.    
  
Needless to say, this left Gwen completely confused. "Peter, what is it?"    
  
Before answering, Peter slowing stood up from the bed, painfully wincing in the process, then took her hands to help her up to her feet as he regretfully began to give her this heart wrenching answer. "Gwen listen, I've been thinking. And it might be best....if you stayed away from me from now on."   
  
“What?!” Gwen exclaimed. “B-But I thought that you-!”   
  
“I do!” Peter chimed in as he his hands on her shoulders. “I do love you, Gwen! I adore you! But if my match with Harry has taught me anything, it’s that when people like Norman know that Spider-Man and Peter Parker are the same person, then he’ll use any dirty trick to get to me…including the people that I care about!” The saddened Peter briefly turned his head to his still sleeping aunt. “Like how he tried to use Aunt May,” as he continued, Peter looked down at the floor as he remembered his former opponent and best friend. “How he used Harry...” He then looked up at the still distraught Gwen. “And how he used you. Look Gwen, I will bring Osborn down for what he’s done and make sure that he never hurts anyone else ever again! But I now know just how much trouble this costume attracts, and I won’t have you get hurt or killed because of it. So, it’s best that we just…go our separate ways.” Peter then closed his eyes and hung his head in shame, knowing he must’ve destroyed Gwen emotionally and hating himself for it. “I’m so sorry.”    
  
Naturally, Gwen could feel her heart shatter upon hearing these words. For one thing, she felt so angry, she wanted to slap Peter silly, for after telling her that he returned her feelings, only to shoot her down by pulling the ‘heroes can’t have relationship’ excuse before they even had a chance to truly be together. But at the same time, given what she had just gone through throughout this whole ordeal, she couldn’t say that he’s wrong when it comes to her life being put at risk. But despite this sound point, the fact that Peter didn’t let it be HER decision to stay made her all the more furious, as well as hurt.    
  
Suddenly, Misty walked in after seeing George Stacy’s car pull up to the front of the safehouse and saw the destroyed looked on Gwen’s face, knowing that Peter must’ve said something to upset her. Nevertheless, she still had to let the girl know. “Gwen,” she said softly, causing both teens to turn and look at her. “Sorry to interrupt, but your dad just pulled up.”   
  
Gwen, while fighting the urge to cry, took a deep breath and gave Misty a somber nod. “I’ll be right there,” Gwen told the detective, and as she watched the detective leave the room, she turned to a sad Peter. “Good luck in your match, Pete…and goodbye.” With that said, Gwen quickly turned away from Peter and walked down the door, finally allowing tears to go down her cheeks.    
  
For Peter, watching the love of his life leaving felt like a knife slowing piercing into his heart. And what was worse, he still had to speak to another important woman in his life. One whom he kept his life as Spider-Man a secret from since day one. As such, he turned his attention to his sleeping Aunt May and walked over to her so he could speak to her for what could be the very last time.


	7. Chapter 7

**TIME TO ACT  
  
** All seemed quiet on the Helocarrier’s brig. All the prisoners, be it Avenger or now former Thunderbolt, all sat in their cells, dealing with their situation in their own way. On one hand, Quentin Beck and the rest of his ‘fired’ teammates tried to think of how to get back on Norman’s good side just so he could let them out.    
  
The Avengers, on the other hand, were each going through mixed emotions in their cells. For while members like Black Panther and Ms. Marvel all sat trying to think of ways to escape while waiting for the opportunity to present itself. While others like the Wasp and Hawkeye sad in anger and sadness on how they lost their bouts and ended up being prisoners to a deranged lunatic leading a mind controlled S.H.I.E.L.D.    
  
However, one imprisoned Avenger was already setting his plan into motion, and it was that of the unarmored Iron Man himself, Tony Stark, who had finally pieced together all the pieces he snuck in with him and made what looked like that of a small digital camera.    
  
Across from Tony’s cell was that of the unmasked Black Panther himself, T’Challa, who clearly saw what Tony was doing, but calmly sat in almost a meditative position and remaining silent for two reasons. One, he did not want to do anything that would alarm any guards passing by. And two, for a man well who was familiar with Wakandan technology, which was years ahead of any tech on Earth, seeing Tony put such pieces together was like watching a child putting together a cup and string phone, which he admitted found enjoyable. However, such amusement in the Wakandan King was cut short when he spotted a male agent, who was a white male with blonde hair, carrying Tony’s lunch, and thus closed his eyes to appear that he was actually meditating and completely oblivious to the world.    
  
Tony also spotted the agent, and thus quickly hides the now finished device by cupping it in his hands.    
  
One the agent finally arrived in front of Tony’s cell, the guard used one hand to type in a key combination on the panel next to the cell door, and moments later, the laser-composed door deactivated, allowing the agent to enter the cell. Once inside, the agent placed the food, which was overly cooked steak and eggs down on his table, then gave Tony himself a disgusted look. “Bon appetite, Stark.”    
  
Just as Tony faced the agent, he made his move by holding the device like a gun and pointed it at the agent. Before the surprised agent could even defend himself, Tony used the tip of his right thumb to press a small button in the back of the device, which in turn, shot a small needle which plunged itself into the agent’s exposed neck.    
  
As for the surprised agent himself, he felt a sharp pain at first, but soon began to feel dizzy and passed into Tony’s waiting arms.    
  
After gently laying the now unconscious agent down on the bed, Tony once again pointed the device at him, but this time, pressed a button on the top which caused a small flash, as if he was taking a picture. Moments later, Tony soon opens a small compartment in the device revealing two small circular pins, to which he took out. He then placed one of the pins on his collar, and the other on the collar of the slumbering agent, and after pressing the top button on the device again, it caused the pins to cover Tony and the agent in bright lights at first, then moments later, form into two holographic disguises, with Tony now taking the form of the agent, all the while the outcold agent himself now looking like a sleeping Tony.    
  
Now with the agent’s appearance, the newly disguised Tony sat up, then walked out of the cell door and approached the panel next to the door. With the device still in his right hand, Tony held it up and pressed a side button to show a blue light, which showed the agent’s finger prints of the keys he previously pressed. As such, he pressed those keys and moments later, closed the laser wall. Afterwards, he briefly turned to T’Challa, who he knew saw him make the escape, and thus walked over to his cell. “T’Challa,” he whispered. “If you can, tell the others to sit tight. I’ll have you all free in a minute.” With that declaration, Tony walked away, and with the Helocarrier’s blueprints memorized, sets off to Norman’s quarters.    
  
As for T’Challa himself, he only sighed and remained in his meditative posture as he waited patiently for Tony free him and the rest Avengers. “Feel free to hurry back, Stark.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**LAST CONFESSION  
  
** Before heading off to his match-up with the Iron Patriot, Peter Parker, still hurting from having to break things Gwen, knelt down at the bedside of his still sleeping Aunt May, so he could take part in the even more painful task in coming clean about Spider-Man, all while praying that she can hear him somehow. “I’m sorry, Aunt May,” he told his aunt as guilt and shame once again consumed him. “I’m so sorry. Not just for getting you mixed up in this…but for not telling that I’ve been Spider-Man this whole time. I’ve been wanting to tell you, and I came close a couple of times. But then came your heart attack, and if I were to tell you then, it would’ve…” At one point, Peter stopped himself as he began to choke up, and thus gulped loudly to stop himself from sobbing, though his eyes did begin to water up. “Believe me, there were times I wanted to give up. Tried to just live life as a regular teenager…for you. But then came instances where genetically made villains, mobsters and other psychos started to cause trouble, and in some instances, threatened to hurt innocent people if ‘Spider-Man’ didn’t show up.  I couldn’t just let people get hurt by doing nothing.”    
  
As he continued, Peter’s pain grew worse as he relieved the tragic event that made him a superhero, this time allowing tears to stream down his face. “Just like how I did nothing to stop that burglar from running off…and I let him escape so he could steal Uncle Ben’s car…then steal his life! And, because of him, because of ME, for not acting when I should have, Uncle Ben is now gone. And all that was left for me to live by the words he always told me when he raised me. Words that I now live by so what happened to Uncle Ben, it wouldn’t happen to anyone else! Which is, ‘With great power…comes great responsibility.” As took a moment to wipe the tears from his eyes, Peter briefly caught a glimpse of the monitor that showed the image of the Iron Patriot blasting Ms. Marvel as part of an ‘instant replay’ and looked at the image angrily. “Just like how I now have a responsibility to stop Osborn before he can use the power he weaseled his way to hurt anyone else.” Moments later, Peter turned back to May and was filled with sadness once again as he reached over and gently squeezed May’s hand. “Aunt May, if telling you this makes you hate, so much so that you never want to see me again, I don’t blame you. I wouldn’t forgive me either. I’m sorry that I wasn’t the perfect nephew, but please know that I’ll always be grateful I am to have a wise, kind hearted woman like you as my aunt, and I’ll always love you.” At that moment, the depressed Peter took a deep breath, then stood up and gave his sleeping aunt a kiss on the forehead as he possible last gift of love. “Goodbye, Aunt May.” Now saying what he had to say to the woman who’s always looked out for him like a mother to her son, the heartbroken Peter stood up, turned around and walked off.    
  
However, unbeknownst to Peter, the unconscious May actually had one small tear ran down her left eye, as if to indicate that though she was not awake, she heard and was hurt by Peter’s confession.    
  
Meanwhile, Nick watched as Peter walked towards him, despair still showing on the teen’s face. And though he did sympathize with the young man for what he was going through, he still that they had a psychopath to stop and thus looked at him with a serious expression as he held up a small circular device that was used to shrink and transport Peter and Wasp earlier today. “You ready, kid?”    
  
Knowing that this was not the time to sulk, as well as knowing what was at stake, Peter breathed in through his nose and gave Nick a look of determination as he gave him a nod. Moments later, he very slowly placed his mask over his head, completing his Spider-Man guise. “Let’s finish this!” 


	9. Chapter 9

**THE FINALS**

  
In the Helocarrier’s main lab, two goggled and white coat wearing engineers, one a white female with short brunette hair and the other with a bald head and black goatte, had just finished doing the repair work of the Iron Patriot armor, as well as adding few more ‘accessories’ to Norman’s specifications.  
Norman was there as well, watching the engineers work on his armor, all with his arms crossed and impatiently tapping his left index finger on his right bicep as he felt he could’ve finished his suit’s body work much faster than these two amateurs.

Finally, the two engineers ceased in their repair work and the brunette turned to the waiting Norman and lifted her goggles up to her brow to give him proper eye contact. “Repair work is completed, sir.”

“It’s about time,” Norman told her in aggravation in his voice, then looked straight ahead at his armor. “Open.” With that voice command, the entire front section of the armor soon opened, allowing Norman to step forward, then turn and place his back up against the inside the armor. Once he got in a comfortable position, he gave this one voice command in a stern tone. “Close.” Seconds later, the front portion of the armor covered Norman’s body piece by piece. Moments later, he was fully incased in his red, white and blue armor, thus completing his guise as the Thunderbolts’ leader and last surviving member, the Iron Patriot. “Now then,” he said sounding determined. “To the transporter room. It’s time to finally end this game!”

“Yes sir,” replied both engineers in unison, then both stepped aside to allow the Patriot to pass.

Sure enough, the Patriot walked towards the door and out of the room, with the engineers ran after and followed him.  
However, once the Patriot and the engineers entered the hallway, they unknowingly passed by the newly freed Tony Stark, who was still disguised as the agent from his cell and trying to act innocent by drinking a water fountain. Once the Patriot and his engineers were gone, Tony, looked straight ahead and saw the sliding doors to the lab and decided to abandon his original plan of heading over to the Patriot’s quarters and instead go to the lab itself, figuring that route was faster in getting to the Helocarrier’s databanks and the armored Thunderbolt’s personal computer had a security network so advanced, it would’ve taken him at least an hour to break, time in which he did not have. With this in mind, Tony walked over, passed through the sliding doors and into the lab itself, then approached a nearby computer. From here, Tony took a brief moment to see that no one else was in the lab, then took out his small camera-like device, clicked on its small button twice, which not only shut off his disguise and allowed him to regain his original black haired and goatee appearance, but also popped out a small disk drive to which he placed in the computer’s slot.

And it was this action that caused the computer screen to power on and show two large icons. The one on the left showed the digital head of the Vision, and the other showed Nick Fury and his Secret Warriors in the safehouse in New York. “Fury, you getting me?” asked Tony, who still cautiously looked around to keep an eye out for any agents that might walk in.

“Loud and clear, Stark,” Nick replied calmly on the other end.

With that answer, Tony then turned his attention to the Vision’s digital head. “How are we looking, Vision?”

“Well, it would appear that I have, as you humans would say, good news and bad news,” The Vision replied, sounding uneasy. “The good news is, I should be able to by pass the system that operates the holding cells containing the Avengers and should have them free shortly…”

Back in the safehouse, the Vision’s digitized head is seen by Nick Fury and his Secret Warriors. While Misty and Sharon found the sythezoid’s avatar a little off putting, Nick remained stone-faced, knowing that in his long career, he’s seen worse.  
Nevertheless, the Vision continued in explaining the situation. “However, the bad news is that deactivating the nanites that is controlling the agents may take longer.”

Though this wasn’t the news he wanted to hear, Nick still nodded in acknowledgement. “Just keep doing what you can, Vision,” said the former S.H.I.E.L.D. director. “And Stark, until the rest of the Avengers are freed, the best thing you can do is sit tight. We’ll be up there soon.”

With Misty and Sharon standing ready with their sidearms in their mission to storm the Helocarrier, Beast did not seem to be so anxious to enter the fray, namely that he was still too busy in looking after the comatose May and Steve. “I’m sorry Nick, but I’m afraid I’ll have to sit this one out. Mrs. Parker and Captain Rogers are still in need of my care.”

Suddenly, before Nick could give the furry X-Man his reply, he, along with everyone in the room receive another shock…this time in the form of Steve Rogers, now fully away but still using a table to stay on his feet. He wasn’t quite at full strength yet, but being a soldier at heart, there was no way he was going to let that stop him in doing his job in stopping Osborn, as well as payback Zemo, whom he’s since deduced poisoned him with his blade during their match. “Correction, Dr. McCoy,” said Steve, who started to feel more and more of his strength returning due to both the Super Soldier serum in his veins, and the desire to save his friends on the Helocarrier. “Mrs. Parker needs your care. I, on the other hand, need to save both the world, and my friends, from a pair of lunatics!”

Meanwhile, back in the Garden, the Iron Patrionettes have just finished their routine, with the crowd applauding in approval. Behind the stage, the small circular device that served as the Avengers secret transport in and out of the arena flew into the building through the air vent and arrived on the left side and behind the curtain. A split second later, it ejected the miniaturized and patched up Spidey, who then enlarged back to human size before his feet could hit the floor.

The Web-Head could feel his nerves beginning to get to him, giving the severity of the situation and his importance to winning this match, but he quickly shook it off to recollect himself. “Come on, Spidey, keep your head in the game,” he thought. “No way you’re backing out now. Not with everyone depending on you. From the Avengers, namely Cap and Wasp, who have been the ones who’ve had the most faith in you. To Gwen and Aunt May, who for all you know might hate your guts right now, but their safety is still important…as well as the people in the city, in fact, the whole world! Their lives are all at risk as long as Osborn still at the helm at S.H.I.E.L.D.”

As the Iron Patrionettes made their exit, the announcer soon ran from the right side of the stage to address the crowd. As he did this, the Iron Patriot himself suddenly appeared via one of the teleportation pads, causing a mixture of cheering from the Thunderbolt fans, as well as booing from the Avengers fans.

Spidey also witnessed the Patriot’s arrival, which of course caused him to give his upcoming opponent an angry death stare, as well as clinching his fists so hard, popping of his knuckles could be heard. “And as always, it’s up to bring him down!”

Once the announcer took center stage, he noticed Spidey through the corner of his eye, and with both combatants accounted for, he turned to the crowd. “All right folks, this is it! The final match-up of the tournament! Are you ready to see who will be crowned the Champion of Champions?!” This question earned the announcer a loud roar from the amped up audience. “All right, then can we please have the web-slinging Spider-Man and armored hero Iron Patriot come up and start the final match?”

Spidey first took a deep breath, or at least as deep as his stitched-up chest would allow, to calm his nerves, then gave the announcer a nod and walked out of the curtain and proceeded over to the other teleportation pad. As he finally made it to the pad, the Web-Head could not hear the mixed reaction from the audience, as he still kept his sights on the Patriot.

As for the Patriot himself, he stared back at Spidey, but seemed intrigued by the Wall-Crawler’s newfound intensity, presumably after what happened to Gwen and Harry. “Well, I hope you don’t think I tend to go easy on you, Web-Head,” said the Patriot in a snarking tone, smirking behind his faceplate as it knew it would get his young opponent even more riled up. “Because as of now, the kid gloves are off.”

“Osborn,” Spidey replied angrily, his narrowed eyes still on the armored Thunderbolt. “I was about to tell you the thing!”

With both combatants now on the pads, they both vanish before the cheering crowd and are transported to their unknown fight zoon. All so the final match-up to determine the tournament’s champion, as well as the fates of each superhero team…could finally begin.

 

**END OF BOOK FIVE**

 

**SPIDER-MAN AND THE IRON PATRIOT WILL FINISH THIS FIGHT IN THE FINALS.**


End file.
